dead
by harmony-of-mar
Summary: when allen dies from a mysterious sicknes, he is given a second chance, but whats really wrong with him? slight imply of allenxlenalee
1. Chapter 1

**Another dgm fic. I seem to constantly write these, huh?**

**I don't own d.gray-man.**

--

As Allen lay in darkness, unable to remember what had happened, he felt strange, like something important was missing from his body. It wasn't physical, he could feel all his limbs were still there, it was something deeper then that. He suddenly felt something pulling at his neck and managed to open his eyes. Though the light was dim, it hurt his gray eyes slightly. The pulling didn't stop, so he arched his head back against the rubble; Timcanpy was pulling at the hood of his jacket in an effort to wake him up. Allen held up his hand and Timcanpy settled on his palm.

'Tim…I'm sorry, did I worry you?' Timcanpy flew off his hand and nuzzled against Allen's neck. Allen patted him comfortingly and attempted to sit up. He let out a grunt of pain as his arm gave a painful throb. Allen gripped it and looked around. The underground temple he had been fighting the level three in was completely obliterated and there were no doors left; he was stuck.

'Crap...' he thought, lying back down as there seemed to be more gravity in the air then usual. There was a hole in the roof, but it was a very high roof and he was in no state to try and scale the walls.

'Tim... .' Allen said in a hoarse voice, 'Is there anyone up there? Could you go check outside?'

The little golum nodded and flew up as quickly as he could, leaving Allen to his thoughts. He definitely felt strange. He closed his eyes and strained his memory back to when he first encountered the Akuma. The others had been outside fighting off level twos and ones, he'd come down here, and the Akuma had grabbed him and a weird light had come out of his body and the Akuma had tried to eat it… But Allen had beaten him away before it could finish, then nothing.

Suddenly, there was a crunch sound. Allen opened his eyes and struggled to sit up. He could see Lavi shrinking his hammer and coming towards him, a big tired smile on his face. Timcanpy flew past him and settled on Allen's head.

'Hi, Allen! Thank god you're ok, we thought you'd died.'

'I'm sorry…'

'Meh, don't worry, anyway, can you stand?'

Allen nodded and held out his uninjured arm. Lavi took it and pulled him up. Allen stood shaking for a moment, and then both his legs gave painful throbs and his knees suddenly buckled. Lavi grabbed Allen and stopped him from hitting the ground.

'Did you hurt your legs?'

Allen sighed and nodded.

'I guess so…I can hardly remember what happened…'

'Hm…well, that's understandable, you probably hit you're head. Anyway…'

Lavi suddenly picked Allen up and slung him over his shoulder. Allen gave a cry of surprise and sweat dropped.

'Lavi, you do realize this is really humiliating, right?'

Lavi chuckled and got out his hammer, and suddenly they zoomed upwards. Allen, as always, gave a tiny scream, slammed his eyes shut and hung onto Lavi tightly, and just when he thought it would never end he felt Lavi touch on solid ground. Allen opened his eyes just as he was placed in sitting position against a building.

'Allen!'

Allen looked up to see Lenalee running towards them looking worried. Her pigtails had fallen out and her hair was flying behind her.

'Allen!' She repeated as she skidded to a halt in front of them, 'I can't believe you went to face that thing on your own! Now you almost got killed!'

'Sorry, but I was the only one who was able to get to it…'

The girl huffed and rolled her eyes. She then muttered something about going on ahead and left. Lavi sweat dropped.

'Wow, Allen, you made her really mad this time.'

Allen looked after her sadly, then braced his arm against the wall and pushed himself up, his legs shaking slightly. He couldn't see the wounds on his legs but he could feel the raw flesh rub painfully against his pants, then rips in the material covered in blood.

'Need a hand, Allen?' Lavi grinned, holding out his arm.

Allen smiled gratefully and was about to take it, when suddenly he felt an intense pain deep in his chest. He screamed and fell to the ground, gripping his exorcist coat and curling up. Lavi gasped.

'Allen! What is it?'

Allen was unable to answer. He just lay there, shivering and whimpering. Lavi stood there, feeling useless, then suddenly he felt someone hit him I the back of the head.

'You stupid rookie, why didn't you see something was wrong?'

'Panda?! When did you...Oh, Never mind…'

The senior Bookman brushed past him and got on one knee. He dragged Allen's hands away from his coat, unbuttoned it and opened his shirt.

'That's odd, there's no wound.'

'What? But look at him! He looks like he's dying!'

Bookman was silent; the only sound for a while was Allen's moans. Then-

'He might be.'

'WHAT?!'

'The Akuma he fought, was it the level three?'

'Yes, but what's-'

'Lavi, pick him up, we have to get him to headquarters as soon as possible.'

Lavi nodded and obeyed. As they hurried back to where Lenalee and the finder were, Allen lapsed into unconsciousness.

--

**Lavi and Lenalee looked up. Through the window they could see Bookman and Komui talking seriously.** Then, the two men came out, shutting the door behind then. The two teens stood up.

'Well?' Lenalee said, 'What's going on? What's wrong?'

'That level three...' Komui said, 'Everyone it's faced has ended up dead.'

'So?' Lavi said impatiently, 'That's the case with most Akuma!'

'Well the people don't end up dead because of an Akuma bullet or a wound…at least, not a visible one.'

'What?'

'Yes, it's a strange kind of ability it had, it never hurt the exorcists or finders or people it came across directly, but somehow, they ended up dead soon after encountering it. Before hand, they all had a deep pain in their chest though nothing was wrong with their body. We don't know why.'

Lavi and Lenalee looked through the window in horror. Allen lay curled up, and though he was unconscious his face was twisted in pain. His face was deathly pale.

--

**Hm, what's wrong, I wonder. Oh well, review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**At last! The 2****nd**** chapter! Sorry it took so long…I don't own dgm.**

**Hugs to banny148 and infinity.on.the.run for the reveiws**

--

Allen felt numbness all over his body, the pain in his chest ever present, unlike most pains where the pain throbbed…this was constant. The pain was not physical; it was more like a part of his soul had been torn away

'Useless little boy' A voice snarled, 'What good is he? So he killed a few Akuma, he wont make a difference.'

Allen looked around for the voice, but all he saw was white.

'Yes,' Said another voice, I bet his friends wont cry once he finally does die.'

Allen curled up on the ground, crying. He felt dead on the inside. The voices were right; he was useless, he didn't matter, he should die.

Suddenly, an extra wave of pain washed over him. Allen screamed, holding his head in his hands, and stood up; this was it.

'Bean sprout?'

Suddenly, color returned to the world. Allen saw he was standing in a narrow hallway, leaning against the wall. Kanda was looking at him curiously.

'What the hell are you screaming for? Didn't you just get back from a mission?'

Allen didn't answer as suddenly, Kanda blurred and Allen felt gravity increase. Then, the pain disappeared and he was standing a few feet away from where he was a few moments ago.

'What the…How did I..?'

He heard Kanda swear and looked at the Samurai. Kanda was on his knees, looming above someone who looked like Allen on the ground. Kanda turned the person on his back and listened for a heartbeat.

'Shit, his heart has stopped.'

The samurai unbuttoned the Allen on the floors jacket and started to pump his hands against his chest in a rhythmic motion. The Allen who was standing up blinked confusedly, and held up his hand in front of his face. He was transparent.

'Guessed it yet?'

Allen jumped in surprise and turned around to see a young boy with purple markings under his eyes holding a soccer ball in his hands. He was grinning.

'Uh, who are you?'

'I'm Daisyia Barry.'

'Wow, you're a really young exorcist,' Allen smiled, walking closer to him.

'Actually, I'm about ten years older then you, I just like my child form.'

Allen paused, confused.

'Uh, what?'

Daisyia laughed and patted Allen on the back.

'Poor kid, haven't figured it out? You and I are dead! We're ghosts! That over there is your body.'

Allen looked back at Kanda with the floor Allen. He was still trying to get his heart going. Allen wished he would stop. Daisyia sighed and walked up to Kanda.

'Hm, yup, you're dead alright, but why'd you die? I can't find anything wrong.'

'I was in a fight with this Akuma,' Allen said, following the boy to get a closer look, 'and got this weird pain in my chest-'

Daisyia suddenly looked up at him, alarmed.

'Oh god, not another one!'

Allen sweat dropped.

'Um, another one…?'

'You went against that level three!' Daisyia said, grabbing Allen's collar, 'You're the third exorcist I've met in here that's thrown their life away! Look, that Akuma took away part of your soul.'

Allen blinked in surprise.

'Uh…my soul?'

'Yes, and it's the part that gives you the will to live. Your body died because it just lost the need to keep going. If you come with me, we can get your soul back, you can get into your body, we all go home happy.'

Allen pushed the boy's hands away and shook his head.

'Don't bother; I don't need to go back.'

'Yes, of course you do you idiot!'

'No I don't! Even if I do go back, I won't make a difference! No matter how many Akuma I kill, it will never be enough!'

'Oh yeah?' Daisyia said sarcastically, 'Well I beg to differ...What about you're friends then?'

'They don't need me.'

Suddenly, there was a cry of shock from behind them. They turned to see Lavi joining Kanda on the floor, Kanda still trying to get his heart going.

'I dunno,' Daisyia raised his eyebrow, 'looks like they do need you.'

Allen was silent. He felt heavy on the inside. He didn't want to go on. Daisyia sighed sadly and raised his hand, and Kanda and Lavi appeared to freeze. Allen looked inquisitively at the other ghost.

'I'm slowing down time, or rather, we are speeding up.'

'Speeding…up?'

'Is there an echo in here? Yeah, when you're a ghost you can do stuff like this, it's pretty cool but I miss my life like hell. That's why I choose to hang around here. I sometimes go to heaven, but for the majority I like this place better. Anyway, I'm going to show you why you need to go back. Come with me.'

The boy started walking down the corridor where a weird kind of light was shining. Allen paused, then with a final glance at his two frozen friends trying to resuscitate him, followed Daisyia.

--

**Hm, I wonder what he will be shown. And yes, it really is Daisyia. I like him, so I brought him back. If you tell me you don't miss him, well, you're just mean. Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, hugs for KHtrinity, darklight0303, yulan the exhausted, infinity.on.the.run, anime-queen46 and ai minamoto.**

**Keep em coming!**

**I don't own d.gray-man. Shocker.**

--

**When Allen walked through the light, a strange tight sensation enveloped his body, like he was being squeezed by a vice.** He stopped momentarily, fearful, and suddenly, Daisyia appeared in front of him, only now he was much taller, older looking and wearing an exorcist's coat.

'Don't stop now, we're almost there.'

'B-but what is this? What's going on?'

Daisyia grinned and grabbed Allen's arm, pulling him forward. Allen had no choice but to let himself be led through the whiteness.

A strange rushing sound filled his ears and he looked around for the source, but could hear nothing. He listened more closely and realized it was many people talking at once.

'You hear them?' Daisyia asked cheerfully as he pulled the younger exorcist along, 'That's the universe.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean it's the universe. That's everyone in the universe who is living between now and where I'm taking you, which is tomorrow.'

Allen blinked confusedly.

'You're taking me where?'

'To tomorrow,' Daisyia sighed in exasperation, 'you really gotta listen more, Kid. We're time travelling.'

That answer only raised more questions for the white haired exorcist, but he decided to shrug them off. If things like Akuma and Innocence existed, why not time travelling spirits?

Suddenly, the light grew bright. Allen gasped and covered his eyes. THEN, Daisyia tugged his sleeve.

'Look.'

Allen took his hands away from his face, and screamed in fear, gripping Daisyia's arm. The two ghosts' were floating about a hundred feet in the air above the order. Daisyia grinned at him and suddenly, the sky melted away and they were standing in the hall they had left a few moments before.

'Sorry,' The older exorcist chuckled, 'couldn't resist...He he, you shoulda seen your face…'

Allen sweat dropped and sighed.

'Right, so why have you brought me one day in the future any way?'

'So you can why people need you.'

Without another word, Daisyia grabbed Allen's arm and dragged him down the hall. After a few minutes of walking and one staircase later, they entered a large set of oak doors, into what Allen decided must have been the library, due to the stacks and stacks of books everywhere. Most of the book cases were covered in thick layers of grime and dust. They walked through, turned a corner and Allen's eyes widened as they came across a table with towers of books on it. Walking towards the table carrying another tower was a blank faced Lavi. As the ghosts watched, Lavi tripped over his own feet and he crashed to the ground, books falling to the stone floor with a smash.

'Damn it…' Lavi said in a choked voice, looking around at the books and beginning to pick them up.

'Again?!' Bookman appeared from behind the table. He sighed, walked over and hit Lavi hard in the back of the head. Lavi winced in pain and started sobbing, putting his head in his hands. Allen was confused; could Bookman hit hard enough to make someone cry?

He felt the urge to go over and comfort Lavi and ask Bookman to go easy on him, but he knew that was impossible in his unloving state, so he merely sighed and watched the scene unfold.

'Strop crying,' Bookman commanded roughly, folding his arms crossly, 'and watch the books, they're very old!'

'Gimme a break,' Lavi said, wiping his eyes, 'my best friend just fricken' died!'

'You fool; you aren't supposed to have friends! A bookman has no emotional ties so he can record history in an unbiased way; Allen and everyone are just inks on paper to us. It's your own fault for letting yourself get close to him, now get up and get to work, understand?'

Lavi dropped the books he was holding and stood up angrily, balling his hands into fists.

'No, I don't understand! Look, Allen isn't just a bit of ink on paper; he was a person with a life, with a soul and with a heart! He had friends, and made a difference to everyone around him! So don't act like he was nothing!'

Bookman looked as though he was going to retaliate, but before he could, Lavi brushed past him roughly and stalked out of the library past the ghosts. Allen felt a stab of guilt as he saw the tears in Lavi's eyes.

'See that?' Daisyia said solemnly, 'Lavi's probably gonna get into huge trouble when he gets back. He misses you, and considered you his best friend.'

Allen stared between the door Lavi had rushed out of and Bookman, who was proceeding to pick up Lavi's books.

'I always thought Bookman just told him to tail me...' Allen said quietly, staring at his shoes, 'You know, cos I had that prophecy over my head, I didn't think….I didn't…'

A tear ran down Allen's face. He quickly wiped it away with his sleeve.

Daisyia smiled and tapped his shoulder.

'Don't think we're done yet. What do you think? Kanda next?'

'Kanda?' Allen said in disbelief with a sad chuckle, 'He's probably throwing a party with my death for the reason.'

'You'd be surprised. Follow me.'

Daisyia led Allen out of the library and to the staircase that led up to the bedrooms.

--

**Yeah, just a short chappie today, but never fear, we'll see Kanda's reaction to Allen's death soon.**

**So, yeah, please review, and any suggestions you might have for the story are totally welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAy, last chapter. Hugs to everyone who reviewed.**

**I don't own d.gray-man. Or hana yori dango.**

**--**

**Daisyia and Allen slowly walked p the winding staircase, past the cafeteria (which sounded oddly silent) past the bedrooms, and up higher until they arrived in the science department**. Allen walked in through the door and it shut with a loud bang. Allen expected someone to notice, but it was like they couldn't hear. The scientists were all collapsed against their desks. Johnny was buried in boxes of tissues and Reever wasn't even moving

'Look down,' Daisyia sighed, 'Don't they?'

Allen nodded absent-mindedly. They all looked even more exhausted then usual. Suddenly, the door behind them opened and in walked Kanda. He looked extremely angry.

'Oi!' He said, putting his hands on his hips as he stopped in front of Reever, 'Where's Komui?'

'I dunno…' Reever sighed, opening an eye, 'Did you try the office?'

'Obviously! I want to talk to him! He freakin' was supposed to give me the guide book for the mission! But he gave me a stupid Shojo manga!'

He waved said manga in Reever's face and tossed it down on the desk. The title said "hana yori dango".

'Well next time you should read the guide book before you get on the train…We're having a tough time, Kanda, Allen just died, none of us are really in a right state of mind, so Komui is bound to be a little off. Even if he's trying to stay in top form he loved Allen just as much as the rest of us, give him a break.'

Kanda sighed.

'Fine, I'll forgive him this time…'

Allen's jaw dropped. He'd expected Kanda to slice Reever in half for that, but instead the samurai just sighed again, turned and walked out the door. Daisyia followed, and after a moment Allen chased after them. In the hall outside the department, Allen was surprised to see Kanda slumped against the wall, head bowed. A tear ran down his face and dripped onto the floor. Kanda growled angrily and wiped his face with his sleeve.

'Stupid Beansprout ...If you hadn't of died I wouldn't still be stuck here…!'

The samurai turned and punched the stone wall in rage. He grimaced I pain and took his hand away, blood staining the stones. He rubbed the blood off onto his jacket and walked away.

'See?' Daisyia smiled, 'Even Kanda, the man who claimed to hate you, misses you.'

Allen just stared opened mouthed and wide-eyed.

'Kanda…'

Suddenly, Daisyia checked his watch and gasped in surprise.

'Well look at that, we seem to be running out of time. We'd better hurry down to Lenalee then.'

Allen looked at the other ghost in surprise.

'Lenalee?'

'Well, yeah, if I'm gonna persuade you to not die with visions of the future at least one of those has to be the girl you love.'

Allen glared, but Daisyia chuckled, grabbed Allen's arm and led him down the hall.

--

**They entered a lounge area that was full of couches and dimly lit by candles. There was a large mirror on one of the walls. Allen cast his grey eyes around the room, and after a moment, spotted Lenalee lying on one. **He couldn't see her face, as her long hair fell over her eyes, but the way her body kept shuddering indicated she was crying silently.

'Lenalee…'Came Komui's voice. Allen and Daisyia turned. Komui came in through the door, somehow walking around the ghosts with the impression he was walking in a straight line. He looked awful; his hat was missing, his hair was unbrushed and his face was pale. He was wearing his supervisor coat over his pajamas, and was carrying a pile of files. Lenalee sat up and looked at her brother, wiping her eyes.

'Yes, brother?'

Komui sat tiredly next to his sister and fumbled with the papers he held.

'Uh, we're going…to cremate Allen tomorrow and…um…Do you...D-do you want to say anything at his…'

Lenalee nodded and gripped his arm, a new batch of tears appearing. She sobbed into his chest, unable to keep silent this time. Komui patted her on the back in comfort, tears appearing in his eyes also.

'It's ok, Lenalee…It's ok…'

'No it's not…' Lenalee gasped in a choked voice, 'The last time me and Allen were…I yelled at him! Then he died! I hate myself…'

Allen gasped and rushed forward. He put his hand on her shoulder, wanting her to feel him, but she didn't notice his touch.

'I'm sure he forgives you,' Komui said quietly, 'He knows you mean well, you just feared for his safety...'

Lenalee shook her head. Allen stood back.

'I loved him, brother, why did he have to die? I LOVED HIM!'

Komui nodded and tried to tell her it was ok. She screamed in exasperation and pried herself from jis arms. She spun around, went to the window and leaned on it, crying. Allen could only watch her in her sorrow. He wanted to hold her, to tell her everything was ok, he wanted to tell her he loved her back, he just wanted her to see him.

Suddenly, a strange tingle ran up Allen's spine, and he held up his hand. Where he had been transparent before, he was now solid. Lenalee turned at that moment, and stared at him in surprise, and suddenly, Allen felt himself go ghostly again, unseen and invisible.

'Lenalee?' Komui said, looking at her surprised face.

'I…I saw Allen...'

Komui was silent. Suddenly, the room faded away, and everything went white.

Daisyia appeared at Allen's side.

'Well?'

Allen stared at his feet, hands balled into fists.

'I wanna go back…I wanna go back RIGHT NOW!'

Daisyia grinned.

'Look at your hand.'

Allen did. In the hand that had touched Lenalee, he held a small ball of light, though some areas of the light looked dark and cloudy.

'What..?'

'That's the missing piece of your soul. Looks like you can go back now.'

Daisyia then started walking away. Allen stared after him, confused at what he should do. Suddenly, Daisyia stopped and turned.

'Just crush that in you're hand,' He answered the boys' unasked question, 'anyway, we won't be seeing each other for a long time, so see ya, kid.' The ghost waved and disappeared. Allen looked at the piece of soul in his hand, took a deep breath, and closed his fingers around it tightly. There was a hissing sound as the light disappeared, a pain in his heart and all went black.

--

'Come on you stupid Bean sprout!' Kanda yelled, putting his fists together and bringing them down on Allen's cold chest hard, 'Wake up so I can kill you!'

Allen's body lay still on the ground. Kanda sat back, exhausted. Lavi sighed and started crying.

'Allen….' The red head said in a choked voice.

Suddenly, the white-haired boy let out a loud groan and coughed. The two older exorcists looked around in surprise.

'Allen!' Lavi exclaimed, bending over him and shaking his shoulders gently. Allen managed to open his eyes halfway.

'Lavi… Kanda…'

'Are you ok? How do you feel?'

'My chest feels like it was hit with a wheel barrow of cinderblocks. You?'

Lavi laughed in relief and helped the younger boy into sitting position. Kanda, seeing everything was ok, got up and started to walk down the hall.

'Thanks, Kanda!' Allen called weakly.

'Che, don't expect me to save you again.'

'Yeah, love you too.'

A vein throbbed in Kanda's temple, but he kept waling. Lavi grinned and dragged Allen to his feet.

'Ready to go back to the hospital?'

'Yeah, then, I wanna see Lenalee and ask her out on a date. I'm not wasting any more of my life.'

--

**The end.**

**A touching final chapter, I think. Well, review if you please, I cant get enough of em.**


End file.
